


Sleep talk

by sheep_sleeepy



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Makeup, wheesun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_sleeepy/pseuds/sheep_sleeepy
Summary: Yongsun woke up in the middle of the night and heard Wheein sleep talking...
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 12





	Sleep talk

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello!
> 
> Already posted it on aff, but I'll slowly publish my works here too… so yeah, hope you enjoy it :)

Yongsun woke up in the middle of the night feeling hot, her dry throat caused an uncomfortable, sandy sensation. The bedroom was hot and stuffy, and Yongsun blamed the person who was sleeping restlessly beside her.

Wheein had arrived that night looking like summer rain: sudden and stormy, but not refreshing. Already lying on the bed, Yongsun disguised her glances as she watched Wheein's heavy, wavering steps, catching the faint odor of alcohol in the air that had grown thicker since the youngest entered the room.

"I'm cold." Wheein had said when she returned from an icy bath, her short blond hair was still dripping with water. She didn't wait for an answer before turning off the air conditioner. "There was no more hot water again thanks to your endless baths, you should be careful, or you will use all the water on the planet too."

"You should be home early if you want to bathe in hot water." Yongsun had said nonchalantly while turning her cell phone off and placing it on the nightstand. They held an annoyed gaze, both felt the resulting electricity of it. Wheein was the first to look away scoffing, she released a short laugh that was more air than sound.

"Selfish." she murmured, Yongsun pretended not to hear. The older woman rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket, Wheein lay down beside her and did the same.

There was no 'good night' or kiss or spooning as before. What were there were the few centimeters between them, which looked more like kilometers when they lay with backs turned to each other. They were sharing the bed in those circumstances out of stubbornness, they both knew it, but neither of them wanted to give in.

Wheein fell asleep quickly, the alcohol running through her veins played the part of magic sand sprinkled on the eyes. On the other hand, Yongsun wasn't so lucky, she didn't have a Sandman's visit that night, sleep was slow to reach her and, when it did, it was superficial. When Yongsun woke up in the middle of the night, the blanket was heavy, abrasive, and it aggravated the uncomfortable feeling of her pajamas sticking to her skin. She took a deep breath, the hot air burning her airways. Running a hand over her face, she felt the thin layer of sweat and grunted as she turned to the side. Wheein slept on her back, her figure forming in the shadows as Yongsun's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. The youngest sighed softly sometimes, immersed in sleep while Yongsun was more and more awake. The brunette snorted, the cold war between them wasn't turning the bedroom cooler for her sleep for sure.

Minutes passed before Yongsun decided to get up and went to the kitchen dragging her feet while yawning. The kitchen light bothered her when it was turned on, and she filled a glass with water blindly as her pupils adapted to the sudden lighting. A satisfied 'hum' was emitted when the cold water sent a sense of relief through her, washing away the sand on her throat. She leaned over the countertop and took a deep breath of fresh air from the open room, allowing herself to zone out for a minute or two. From a distance, Yongsun could make out a strange shadow formed by Wheein's jacket, which had been thrown over the back of the sofa. On the floor lay Wheein's plaid backpack and sneakers, probably thrown at random when the blond entered drunk and still irritated by their fight.

A bitter taste spread through Yongsun's mouth accompanying the memory of the fight.

Yongsun closed her eyes for a moment, nostrils inflating as she inhaled the freshest air. Guilt began to bloom in her, but the brunette reminded herself that she, too, was irritated. She wasn't the only one to make the wrong decision; so the fight wasn't just her fault. Clinking her tongue, annoyed again, Yongsun put the glass in the sink and turned off the light, using the memory to dodge the furniture on her way to the dark living room. She stopped to pick up Wheein's backpack on the floor and placed it carefully on the sofa, her hand lingering when she felt Wheein's jacket on the back of it. Her hand smoothed over the worn jeans as she sighed; then she bent down again to pick up the sneakers before walking slowly towards the front door to place them on the small rack there. The jacket remained in her hand for another moment before she brought it to her face. ' _It smells like her_ ,' Yongsun thought. The smell of spring was strong, appealing even with the faint alcoholic odor permeating it. Yongsun purred when she confirmed that there was no unknown female fragrance profaning the calmness of Wheein's scent. Then, she inhaled again, hard and with her eyes closed as her face was buried in the collar of the jacket. Yongsun filled her lungs with her favorite perfume until she felt light-headed and stayed that way for a few moments before hanging the piece beside to her own jacket. In the darkness, she could only see some contours and shadows, but the thought crossed her mind for the umpteenth time with the same certainty as always: _they belong side by side_.

A tired sigh was released, Yongsun knew that they shouldn't fight so much. However, once again, she remembered that it wasn't just her fault. After all, it takes two of them for a fight to happen. 

Yongsun returned to the bedroom with quick steps and, as soon as she entered the room, she could feel the invisible and dense fog that had been there since Wheein arrived. The sticky sensation came back, made the pajamas glued to the skin, and weighed on her lungs, forcing Wheein's spring scent out. The sensation was suffocating, the tension thick. Yongsun was tempted to undress and lie naked on the bed, but she thought twice. Since she didn't know what Wheein would think if she woke up and found her naked there, in another moment there would be no problem, but now that they were fighting ... the doubt prevailed.

' _The bed is yours too, you have the right to lie on it as you please_.' Stubbornness whispered in her ear. Yongsun bit her lip and decided to half way: she took off her shorts but remained with the top. With one less piece of clothing, she felt a little better.

Yongsun stopped for a few seconds looking at the bed, Wheein had shifted her position and was now sleeping facing Yongsun's side with one arm stretched over the empty space, hugging the messy blanket, her nose was touching the brunette's pillow. Yongsun rolled her eyes as she murmured " _what a space taker"_ with some irritation, that failed to be true, and patted the blond's arm until she withdrew it. When the brunette lay down, Wheein shifted her position, once more on her back, and murmured something that Yongsun couldn't understand.

Her back touched the soft mattress, the pillow fitted comfortably to her head, the blanket was put away, she closed her eyes. Even so, Yongsun was unable to sleep. As time passed, the tension increased and sleep didn't return. Anguish began to emerge, fueled by sudden insomnia and the whispers of the memories of a few nights ago when the whole situation started. Behind closed lids, images formed in sync with the murmur of the music playing in the bar that Friday night, when she arrived late for the show of Wheein's band, but in time to see one of the "fans" hanging on the blond's neck. Yongsun opened her eyes abruptly, her teeth clenched tightly, magma ran through her veins once again.

Jealousy was something that didn't suit her, it was like tight clothing, which limited her movements and was uncomfortable, from a color that didn't match her at all. However, here she was wearing that for days now. Yongsun put her hands on her head, pulling her hair in exasperation. That uncomfortable 'outfit' exposed the worst side of her when the discomfort became intolerable. It was a pity that Yongsun was unable to rage, it would be so much easier to scream and curse what was causing the pressure inside her, but no, her eruption was silent, it was lava slowly advancing until it burned everything it found along the way.

And it caused a frustrating opposition with the snowstorm that was Wheein's reaction.

Yongsun wondered ' _and if I hadn't been late, would things have been different?_ ', Since her presence in the audience demanded respect, it tagged an unmarked territory. Perhaps that was why it had taken so long to happen. After so many years together, even without an official announcement, their relationship was known to Wheein's public, who always saw Yongsun in the audience. However, Hyejin was right from the start: some fans know no limits and the stage is low, easily accessible. Not to mention that her girlfriend was very popular for an alternative band drummer, the screams for 'Wheein' were almost as loud as the screams for 'Moonbyul' during their performances. Yongsun knew that it was not the blond's fault, and it was not the fan's action that irritated her, but Wheein's reaction. For someone who doesn't like skinship with strangers, Wheein was slow to stop that girl's bold touches.

Everything went wrong.

Yongsun's actions that night were out of pure revenge, calculated in the right measure to build in Wheein the same jealousy and irritation she felt, and she was successful. This was confirmed by the discussion that followed at home, so many harsh words were said in low tones until they culminated in the cold treatment that was established between them. Everything went wrong, yes. Half blame on each of them, due to the lack of limits and communication on both sides, and stubbornness too. Since someone would have to give in if they wanted to resolve that situation and get back to normal.

A low whimper interrupted Yongsun's train of thoughts. The sound came from her right side, and she glanced at Wheein, who looked strangely restless that night.

' _Maybe she is feeling hot too_ ,' Yongsun thought, scoffing. The brunette turned to the side, putting her arm under the pillow and shrinking her legs as she pushed the blanket away completely. Yongsun stared at her girlfriend's profile in the dark, her messy and charming hair, the outline of her nose, the plump lips that attracted her gaze. Wheein moaned softly again, her breathing was a bit raced, and she turned her face to the side, restless. Yongsun could make out the blond's strained features, eyebrows slightly furrowed as she murmured something in her sleep. Yongsun wondered what Wheein was dreaming of ... was it about her? Were they fighting in the dream too? Yongsun hoped not, but if they were fighting, she hoped that at least in the dream they could make peace.

A movement under the blanket caught the brunette's attention, Wheein's hand formed a lump that moved over her abdomen and chest and pulled the blanket down. At the same time, one leg was flexed and a bit of her bare knee was exposed, it was so close that Yongsun could feel the heat radiating against her leg. Yongsun stared, tempted to close the tiny distance just to feel a little of Wheein's skin touching hers. But eyes opened in surprise and fixed once more on the blond's face when Yongsun heard her name being whispered. Yongsun wondered if she heard it right or if it was her mind playing tricks, but Wheein sighed heavily before repeating, "Yongsun ..."

"So you're dreaming about me ..." Yongsun murmured as she faced Wheein. The blond spoke again and the way she said her name made Yongsun's heart skip a beat. Perhaps it was the sleepy voice or the tone that Wheein used, but Yongsun felt the irritation of earlier being soothed, it was comforting and attractive, as was her spring scent. She hadn't heard her name being called that way in days, and another old thought crossed her mind for the umpteenth time with the usual conviction: _whenever Wheein call for her, she would respond_.

Yongsun sighed, a hint of sadness bloomed in her because of the fight. They shouldn't be like that, they need to talk things out. And the brunette was lost in thought again, torn between wanting to reconcile and hurt pride, uncontrolled jealousy; but a certainty settled gradually: the reconciliation would always win. A soft touch on her leg was enough to bring her attention back. A light, abrasive brush of Wheein's knee on her leg. Neither of them moved away. Yongsun swallowed, her eyes fixed on the point where the skins touched and her leg moved too, just a little, to touch more. It felt good and Yongsun wanted more.

"Damn." she murmured as she pulled away. They're not on good terms, she couldn't allow herself to be weak for Wheein right now.

The brunette stood up, forcing herself to resist the magnetism that pulled her onto the bed. _'I need fresh air, that's it._ ' she told herself as she walked over to the window, which was closed. A siren sounded distant, the sound invading the room along with the night breeze that gently moved some strands of Yongsun's hair. It was refreshing, and she sighed in relief when the pressure from the invisible mist dissipated.

A few minutes passed while she watched the night sky, that side of the city was quiet and the silence was only broken by the barking of some dogs or the sound of sirens ... or by the whispers of Wheein. Atypical, the blonde didn't usually speak while she slept, or at least not as much as that night. Yongsun went back to bed and tried to make herself comfortable, which was difficult, as she tried to keep some distance from the restless person next to her. Shrinking and keeping her back to Wheein, she tried to sleep. However, the mattress sank following Wheein's change in position and Yongsun could feel the heat of her body spreading down her back, she definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep like this.

Yongsun was already resigning herself to go to work without having slept at all, thinking about the cups of coffee that would be needed during working hours, when the muscles in her back became involuntarily tense. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt a nose touching her nape and lips that moved against her skin in a whisper that made her heart race.

"I love you." it was muffled against her skin, but that's definitely what Wheein whispered.

Tense, Yongsun's senses were sharpened, especially hearing, in an attempt to hear or feel a new whisper, but there was only the percussion of her heart rumbling loudly in her ears. Wheein moved closer, rubbing her nose against Yongsun's skin, searching something that could only be her scent. When an arm came around her waist, Yongsun pulled away and tried to turn around, her upper body almost getting out of bed in the process, and Wheein protested in her sleep. With difficulty, she managed to turn to face the blonde, swallowing when Wheein's arm finally took hold of her waist.

"Wheein?" she murmured, almost afraid to hear an answer. Wheein didn't answer, but her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Hearing that confession had come as a surprise after all the accusatory and unfair words thrown at each other, after ignoring each other for days. However, there was still a way to back on track and that statement made during sleep was proof of that. Yongsun's eyes watered as her fingers lightly touched the lines on Wheein's forehead to soften them.

"I love you, Wheein-ah." she said as she leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. Yongsun felt a sigh mix with hers, Wheein jerked slightly. The brunette moved away, but the hand continued to caress the face of the youngest, who issued a protest and grabbed Yongsun's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Wheein asked with her eyes closed, her voice hoarse and slurred with sleep.

"You were talking in your sleep," Yongsun responded by placing her hand on her blond hair.

Wheein frowned again, pouting, eyes still closed. Yongsun thought it was adorable and smiled.

"Did I ask for a kiss by any chance?"

"Not directly." Yongsun laughed lightly, deepening the caress in the blond hair.

"We are still fighting." Wheein said as she turned and pulled the blanket over her, she added: "And you interrupted my dream."

Yongsun stopped for a moment while looking at her back, sadness came again. Exhaling slowly, she scooted closer cautiously, but kept a safe distance, and waited a few seconds before speaking:

"We need to talk, Wheein."

"Hmhum, tomorrow." was the answer she received. However, Yongsun couldn't wait any longer, that night was already being torturous enough with the buildup of tension from the previous days.

"It needs to be now." she insisted. Wheein snorted.

"Yongsun, it's the middle of the night, and you should be asleep since you're going to work early."

"I won't be able to sleep until we talk, Wheein."

A long pause took place and Yongsun hoped that her girlfriend hadn't fallen asleep again. She moved closer, until she rested her forehead on the blonde's back, and spoke softly:

"I'm sorry for what I did at the bar and the things I said after ... I shouldn't have let jealousy take over, I was immature, I know, but I don't want to continue this fight."

The silence was deafening. Those few seconds in which Yongsun felt like a defendant awaiting sentencing seemed to last an eternity, and the relief she felt at hearing Wheein's words was that of a condemned being released from death row.

"I also don't want to continue with this fight." Wheein replied, sighing heavily. "It is already so childish that it borders on ridicule." The blonde turned again, facing Yongsun, who already felt her eyes watering again.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh, it's okay." Wheein cut her off and put a hand on her fluffy cheek, in light and cautious affection. "I'm sorry I didn't push that girl away and lost my temper with you."

"I will try to control myself in the future, I promise ... I hate it when we fight." Some tears dampened the pillowcase and Wheein moved closer.

"Me too. Let's just respect our limits and, when something is wrong, let's talk before doing something that can cause further damage, okay?"

"Okay ..." Yongsun replied and, with glued foreheads and noses touching, she added, "I love you."

"I love you too." Wheein said before sealing their lips.

Butterflies flew inside Yongsun, the suffocating sensation dissipated, and it was as if she could breathe for the first time in days. She smiled against Wheein's lips, her left hand grabbing the blonde's waist.

"Yeah, I know you love me." She said with fake smugness.

"Oh? So cocky..." Wheein countered with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not it, it's that you said you loved me while you were sleeping." The gloom in the room didn't allow it, but Yongsun could imagine Wheein's cheeks taking on the pink hue caused by shyness. The brunette smiled when Wheein snuggled against her, hiding her face in her neck.

"I didn't say anything more embarrassing, did I?" the blonde asked in a hushed voice. Yongsun laughed and changed her position to better accommodate her girlfriend.

"Nope..."

"Thank God... so... I was dreaming about you."

"I realized it... was it a good dream?" she asked, her hand was gently stroking Wheein's short hair.

"Unhum. Very good." The blonde sighed, "But you interrupted ..."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist after hearing you say you love me."

Wheein tilted her head back, two pairs of brown eyes met for an instant, full of tenderness, before she started another kiss.

"It's nice to be with you like this again." Wheein snuggled even more closer and buried her face in Yongsun's neck, her arm tightened around her waist, legs interlaced while strong arms hugged her tightly and carefully.

The cold night breeze filled the room, Yongsun felt her heart lighter now. Wheein's scent of spring so unique surrounded her, the heat of their bodies mixed, it felt right to be like that with her girlfriend again. Now Yongsun would be able to sleep, for sure.

Another certainty crossed her mind as sleep dominated her: _they belonged together, no silly fight could change that._


End file.
